Dungeons
Dungeons & Dragons retro-clones are fantasy role-playing games that seek to emulate earlier editions of Dungeons & Dragons (D&D) no longer supported by Wizards of the Coast. They are mostly made possible by the terms of the Open Game License and System Reference Document, which allows the use of much of the proprietary terminology of D&D that might otherwise collectively constitute copyright infringement. While these rules lack the name D&D or any of the associated trademarks, their intent is to have a playable experience similar to those older editions. History A portion of long-time D&D fans prefer earlier editions to more recent ones and continue to play them. In addition, new games have been published which address the perceived inability of newer editions to preserve the tone of classic D&D while still fixing some of the perceived rules issues of older versions. Castles & Crusades is one such example, utilizing the unified d20 mechanic from 3rd edition while dropping what the developers perceived as complications (Feats, Skills, Prestige Classes, etc.). Role-playing game publisher Matthew Finch was involved in the development of Castles & Crusades, serving as editor of the Player's Handbook, and was the initial author of OSRIC, which was afterward taken up by Stuart Marshall and released to the public in 2006 as a retro-clone of the first edition of Advanced Dungeons & Dragons (1977–1989). The release prompted another game designer, Daniel Proctor, to write and release Labyrinth Lord in 2007, a more complete retro-clone of the 1981 version of the Dungeons & Dragons Basic Set and its accompanying Expert Set. The following year, Finch announced the release of Swords & Wizardry, a retro-clone of the [[Dungeons & Dragons (1974)|original Dungeons & Dragons game]]. Many variants have appeared since the original release of OSRIC, as well as restatements of other editions of D&D and other adventure role-playing games. The games are fostered and supported online by various forums and blogs, sometimes collectively referred to as the Old School Revival (OSR), but are also increasingly finding their way into brick and mortar game stores. Notable retro-clones ''OSRIC'' OSRIC, short for Old School Reference and Index Compilation, is a recreation of the first edition of Advanced Dungeons & Dragons, and one of the most successful retro-clones. The initial version of OSRIC was released in 2006. The latest version, OSRIC v. 2.2, was released in 2013. ''Labyrinth Lord'' Labyrinth Lord (LL) is a retro-clone written and edited by Daniel Proctor and published by Goblinoid Games in 2007. LL takes its inspiration from the [[Dungeons & Dragons Basic Set|1981 Basic Set]] edited by Tom Moldvay and the accompanying ''Expert Set'' by David "Zeb" Cook. Any adventure written to be played with classic D&D can be run using LL with little or no adjustment. However, there are a few differences between the two games. It extends the rules so characters can advance to 20th level (the 1981 Expert Set only included levels up to 14). In addition, in a nod to Advanced Dungeons & Dragons, clerics receive spells at first level. ''Basic Fantasy RPG'' }} Basic Fantasy RPG is a retro-clone written by Chris Gonnerman that emulates, and is largely compatible with, the 1981 Basic and Expert sets. Its differences from B/X D&D include d20-style ascending armor class and separation of character race and class. It was first released in 2007,"Core Rules 1st Edition (Release 62) – February 17, 2007". Retrieved on 2008-08-09. and updated in 2008,"Core Rules 2nd Edition (Release 75) – July 15, 2008". Retrieved on 2008-08-09. and 2014."Core Rules 3rd Edition (Release 96) -- November 24, 2014". Retrieved on 2016-05-31. The game has been positively received."Labyrinth Lord vs. Basic Fantasy << The Dwarf and the Basilisk" . Retrieved on 2008-08-16."Random Acts: The Basic Fantasy Game". Retrieved on 2008-08-09. ''Swords & Wizardry'' }} Swords & Wizardry (S&W), developed by Mythmere Games, emulates the original 1974 edition of Dungeons & Dragons. Swords & Wizardry won the Silver for the 2009 ENnie Award for Best Free Product. There are three different versions of the game available. * White Box, a streamlined game emulating the rules and options of just the original 1974 boxed set without expansions, creating a play style omitting many elements that were later introduced to D&D. * Core, which uses some expanded rules to include most classic game elements. * Complete, including nearly all of the rules and options added to the original game from supplements and articles. Additionally Swords & Wizardry has served as the basis for over thirty remixes and variant games, particularly the White Box rules as they are freely available as open text. ''Dark Dungeons'' }} Dark Dungeons has as its primary inspiration the 1991 Dungeons & Dragons Rules Cyclopedia, with secondary inspiration (particularly for the cosmology of the default game setting) coming from the 1989 Spelljammer campaign setting. The name Dark Dungeons and the names of the sample characters (and their players) found in examples throughout the text are used in parody of the Chick Tract of the same name. Because Dark Dungeons emulates the Dungeons & Dragons Rules Cyclopedia, which itself contains collected and edited rules from the ''Basic'', ''Expert'', ''Companion'', and ''Master'' sets published from 1983–1985, it is strongly compatible with most adventures and supplements designed for those sets. However, while Dark Dungeons does include rules for immortal level play, those rules are primarily inspired by the 1993 Wrath of the Immortals supplement to the Rules Cyclopedia and are therefore not readily compatible with adventures and supplements designed for the 1985 ''Immortals Set''. ''Mazes & Perils'' }} Mazes & Perils RPG (M&P) is a retro-clone developed by Wild Games Productions, emulating the [[Dungeons & Dragons Basic Set|1977 version of the Basic Set]] edited by John Eric Holmes. M&P expands the game from its original level limit of level 3 up to level 12. It won the 2013 ENnie Award for Best Free Game An expanded Deluxe Edition featuring new classes was released in 2015. ''For Gold & Glory'' For Gold & Glory is a retro-clone of the AD&D 2nd edition rules from 1989. It was first published in 2012, and was written by Justen Brown and edited by Moses Wildermuth. It is available as a free download, or as a print-on-demand book.[http://www.drivethrurpg.com/product/156530/For-Gold--Glory?term=For+Gold+%26 For Gold & Glory] at DrivethruRPG.com. Accessed October 27, 2015 ''Blueholme'' Blueholme '' is a retro-clone of the [[Dungeons & Dragons Basic Set|1977 version of the ''Basic Set]] edited by John Eric Holmes. The Blueholme Prentice Rules, covering 1st to 3rd-level play, were first published in January 2013 by Michael Thomas of Dreamscape Design.[http://dreamscapedesign.net/2013/01/10/blueholme-prentice-rules-go-live/ Blueholme Prentice Rules Go Live] at DreamscapeDesign.net. Accessed 30 March 2016 They are available as a pay-what-you-want download,[http://www.drivethrurpg.com/browse/pub/3982/Dreamscape-Design Blueholme Prentice Rules] at DrivethruRPG.com. Accessed March 30, 2016 or as a print-on-demand book. The Prentice Rules won the joint runner-up place in the 2014 Indie RPG Awards.[http://www.indie-rpg-awards.com/2014/game_of_year.shtml The Runners-up] at indie-rpg-awards.com. Accessed March 30, 2016 There are currently two expanded versions in production: the Journeymanne Rules[https://plus.google.com/113579493255016426668/posts/fm2daoZGwqU Blueholme Journeymanne Rules] Blueholme Google+ Community. Accessed March 30, 2016 which cover play from 1st through 20th level, and the Compleat Rules[http://osrnews.blogspot.hk/2015/07/blueholme-compleat-needs-playtesters.html Blueholme Compleat needs playtesters] OSR News and Reviews. Accessed March 30, 2016 which also incorporate additional sub-classes and creatures. References Category:Dungeons & Dragons retro-clones Category:Fantasy role-playing games Category:Indie role-playing games Category:Open-source tabletop games